Lips of an Angel
by C.L-Naru-P.o.T-ROCKS
Summary: ulrich's with emily but can't stop thinking about yumi. songfic to Lips of an Angel by hinder.short oneshot to get over my writer's block. read authors note at begining if your reading "aphrodite's promise" or "thunder".


**alright. i think i got over my writers block, sorry to everyone whose waiting on "aphrodite's promise" lost ant ideas i had, and "thunder" i lost my notebook but i found yesterday so i'll try to get typing again. well i was at my cousins birthday party earlier listening to my Ipod (which i just got for my birthday! its a purple chromatic! uhh sorry..) and "lips of an angel" came on by hinder and i got this idea!**

**_song_**

_ulrich's thoughts_

disclaimer! i do nat own code:lyoko yumi ulrich odd or emily, or the song "lips of an angel"

* * *

I'm lying in bed trying to sleep when my cell rings. Grabbing it, I walk into the next room in the small apartment I share with Odd.

"Hello?" a sniffle….

"Hey Ulrich…"

"Yumi? Why are you calling now? It's," I have to look at the clock "3:00 in the morning. Wait, why are you crying?" I'm whispering now, "I can't be to loud Yumes"

_**Honey why you calling me so late?It's kinda hard to talk right why are you crying? Is everything okay?I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**_

"Emily's there, right?"

"Yeah. Odd's out." _sometimes I really wish she was you Yumes…man, even though we're only friends I can't get over her…_

"Ulrich…"

_**Well, my girl's in the next roomSometimes I wish she was youI guess we never really moved onIt's really good to hear your voice say my nameIt sounds so sweetComing from the lips of an angelHearing those words it makes me weak**_

"It's really good to hear you Yumi, but what's wrong?" _She makes it so hard…_ "I'm glad you called. I haven't heard from you in a while. I actually dreamt of you yesterday." by now I'm sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with a picture of her in my hands.

"Does William know you called me? Is gonna start something?"

"No, that's part of why I called you…he dumped me 'cuz I didn't pay enough attention to him. What about Emily?"

"I don't think she knows, she's still sleeping….that's a pretty stupid reason to dump someone."

_**And I never wanna say goodbyeBut girl you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angelIt's funny that you're calling me tonightAnd, yes, I've dreamt of you tooAnd does he know you're talking to meWill it start a fightNo I don't think she has a clue**_

"I'm actually glad. I was going to dump him anyway."

"I see. Uhh, why?"

"I love someone else…" I'm completely silent.

"Ulrich…?"

"Who is it?" my sharpness surprises me,

"I…I"

"Ulrich? Where are you?" _Emily… _"Living room. Couldn't sleep. Go back to bed, I'll be there soon." _a complete lie. _

"O.K" I make sure she's asleep, then I close the bedroom door.

"Yumi? Who is it?"

"It doesn't matter Ulrich, he loves someone else and I told him we could only be friends. I screwed it up."

_**Well my girl's in the next roomSometimes I wish she was youI guess we never really moved onIt's really good to hear your voice say my nameIt sounds so sweetComing from the lips of an angelHearing those words it makes me weak**_

"Please? Yumi, I screwed something up to…"

"What? Don't you love Emily?"

"Like a friend,"

"Then who do you love?"

"You first."

"Together."

"Alright."

"You"

"You"

_**And I never wanna say goodbyeBut girl you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angelIt's funny that you're calling me tonightAnd, yes, I've dreamt of you tooAnd does he know you're talking to meWill it start a fightNo I don't think she has a clue**_

"W-what?" _great I'm stuttering. _

"I love you Ulrich. That's the second thing I wanted to tell you, but the I heard Emily was there and well…"

"Oh. I was kinda thinking of breaking up with her…"

"Ulrich?"

_**Well my girl's in the next roomSometimes I wish she was youI guess we never really moved onIt's really good to hear your voice say my nameIt sounds so sweetComing from the lips of an angelHearing those words it makes me weak**_

"Yeah?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Thanks."

_**And I never wanna say goodbyeBut girl you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angelIt's really good to hear your voice say my nameIt sounds so sweetComing from the lips of an angelHearing those words it makes me weak**_

"I'm going to sleep now, you do the same and I'll see you at the factory tomarrow alright?"

"O.K" I can literally hear the smile in her voice.

"G'night"

" 'Night"

_**And I never wanna say goodbyeBut girl you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angelAnd I never wanna say goodbyeBut girl you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angel**_

When I go back to my bedroom Emily is sitting there looking strangely happy.

"Uhh…"

"I heard."

"Oh, ummm…"

"I'm strangely glad, Ulrich."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Let's be friends, K?" smiling I reply

"Yeah. You can stay I'll be on the couch."

And three months later everything is perfect. Especially when I get a call from Yumi at midnight.

"_**Honey why you calling me so late?**_"


End file.
